


Terratale

by Terranigmahack



Series: Terratale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 天地創造 | Tenchi Souzou | Terranigma
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terranigmahack/pseuds/Terranigmahack
Summary: The Legendary Hero Ark finally finnished his journey to ressurect the world. As he dreamt his last dream and flew around the world seeing in growing. Suddenly a voice calls him and he wakes up in a new envoirment he haven't seen yet. He find himself in some place that looked like ruins. It was desserted and while looking around he is being watched without his knowing.Undertale is © by Toby FoxTerranigma is © by Quintet or Enix





	1. Prologue

Terratale

Prologue

 

It was finally over. I have sealed away the evil Dark Gaia, my creator. A voice echoed in my head. It was the same voice heard at the hero's grave. „It is finally over. Dark Gaia's powers are sealed." „Who is that? Who are you?" I asked the voice that was like mine „Me? I am your original in the Lightside. Dark Gaia created you to rule the planet as his own. He made you by copying me when he was first sealed. No, not just you. The village of Crysta, too. Above ground, you saw a village identical to it. The world runs on a balance of light and dark. You came to realize that. The darkness has passed. Our work is done. Let us return to our respective worlds…" After the voice finished his monologue, I found myself at the front of my house again from the fake village.

The village was completely empty and I couldn't feel at home at all. „So this is my home town… Even if I have a grand home, with no-one to share it with, it's meaningless. Come to think, Elle outside lost her village, too. Lost her fellow villagers, and her parents were killed… That's why she said she lost her ability to speak. I can feel the pain she went through… I had no idea that having no place to go home to is so empty and lonely." I was mostly talking to myself. When I looked around the place was shining in an orange light. It did not look beautiful, it was really creepy. My partner appeared in front of me. Yomi who went through my journey with me. „What's the matter? You seem down." He asked me directly. „Yeah…" I answered in a kinda sad tone. „I wonder what I have been fighting for. I was told by the Elder to resurrect the world so I went above ground. Yes, the world was resurrected… And civilization developed… But that was all the Elder… Dark Gaia's plan… I can't help but feel I brought bad luck upon this planet…" I really thought I did the right things. But I was just a tool. And when tried to get rid of me, Elle protected me by using her life. At this moment, I just wanted my peaceful days back. I was really cocky and had a lot of self-confidence, but now that my journey is over I think I changed. „Humph. I didn't think Ark had that kind of sense of duty." Said Yomi loudly more to himself than to me. „But you did fulfill your duty of creating heaven and earth. So you are what humans would call a god." I couldn't help but start smiling at this comment. I never considered myself a god. But creating heaven and earth apparently is something a god could do. „Where there's a world with living beings, bad things always happen. But on the other side of bad, there's an equal number of good. Anyway, Ark I enjoyed traveling with you." „Yomi? You're actually a good guy…" „What? You just found out now?" He interrupted me. There were 2 Yomis. The old Yomi tried to kill me and the new Yomi which was the one from the light side was the one who helped me defeating light Gaia. It is not that I just noticed it, it was more like that I was finally able to realize, now that my journey was over. „Yomi, let me ask you something." There was something that I was curious about. Something that I had to ask. „You came along with me on my entire journey. You even stood by and helped me on my final battle. I never asked you this, but what exactly are you?" I was sometimes asking myself what he actually was but I never asked him. Now I finally had the time to ask him. „Oh, is that all?" He did not seem surprised that I asked that. „Ark, up to now you've met countless living things, right? Birds, four-legged animals. Even mermaids with flipper tails. All living things evolved the way they are now from one creature. Before evolution stated, they all looked like me. Humans evolved stand on two feet so they could use tools. Now, they're relying more and more on machines. Maybe humans will evolve to my style again…" I started laughing. „Hahaha. So Yomi might be our future." I couldn't really take this seriously, thinking that humans in the future would be pink floating balls with magical power. „Okay. Later Ark. I've got to get going." This took me by surprise. „Wha-what? Where are you going Yomi?" I didn't know where he could go since we fulfilled our duties. Where would he be heading off to? There was nothing left for us to do. „Back to sleep," he responded normally. „I'll be back when someone strays from the flock like Ark. Later. Farewell brother." With that said, he vanished. Yomi and I were good friends but he still had the Box of Pandora to watch over. I had nothing left to do, no place to return to. I was suddenly surrounded by four balls of white lights. They were circling around me. „Can you hear me? I am Light Gaia, the soul of the surface world. With Dark Gaia's defeat, Crysta and the Underworld will disappear. The surface world will gradually return to normal. You are the Hero who appears when the earth is in danger. In you flow both of Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. Your duty is now finished. Your body will soon disappear. Just today, go enjoy your final happy time in Crysta in peace." The light got brighter and blinded me and when I could see again I found myself in front of Elle in her room. I have finally gotten my peaceful days back. Even though I know that I just will disappear in the end, it still fills me with happiness.

„Ark? Ark, speak to me!" I just realized that Elle was talking to me. „What's the matter? You were tuned right out!" „Wha? Sorry, I was just thinking." „Hey, Ark, I think happiness is just being able to loaf without stress." I think Elle is right. I can finally loaf without any kind of stress. I asked myself if the Elle in front of me was the one who tried to kill me but in the end protected me or if she was here so that I'd have my peaceful day. I did not ask her that because I did not care if she tried to kill me because she did not kill me. If she wanted to kill me she could have done it easily but she could not kill me because she loves me and I love her too. I went outside and saw my home town filled with the people I've known. It was as beautiful as it was back then. The pond was sparkling, but not reflecting anything. The man in front of it believed in the fortune teller that he could see the future in it there, but there was nothing. We no longer had a future. I talked with a few people but nobody seemed to remember the Elder and said the blue door was just a broom closet. The vegetables were rotten and the river seems to have no fish at all. I went to the room were the Elder used to be. I started talking to myself. „Everything started from this room… I wonder if the Elder planned everything when he sent me up? I resurrected civilization and Beruga. And dyed earth in darkness. I should have been killed by machines when Beruga was awakened. But I didn't die. I was resurrected by Kumari and all living things. I met the other me, and I realized my destiny… „ I looked out of the window, figuring out that it was getting dark. Soon the world would vanish. I felt very tired so I went to my room to get my last sleep. In my sleep Elle talked to me. „Ark. Do you hear me? I have something important to say. I tried to kill you as a baby in Storkolm. In Crysta, the Elder's word was absolute… But seeing you grown up, I understand now. We are all individuals. It's important to live naturally. Crysta will be gone soon. But if we are bound by fate, we will meet again in time, somewhere. Ark. Until then, good bye, for just a little while." I then fell in a deep sleep… And dreamt my last dream… In my dream i became a bird and saw the world growing older. I saw all kind of thing and new machines. Some of them I could remember what they were but others were completely new to me. On the land I saw a machine that drove really fast and let out steam. I do not know what the machine was called. I flew to the skies and saw another machine. It was an airplane. I owned and flew one of them but this one looked different. It was more advanced. I flew beside it for a while and flew down over a city. The city had really huge buildings. It was my first time seeing such huge buildings. I wonder how many years it took for the humans to advance that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to Superg777 and Twonky for the final edit. You can support Twonky with this link https://undercards.net/SignUp?ref=44286


	2. RUINS

Terratale

Chapter 1

RUINS

 

„Hey, wake up." Ark heard a voice in his dream. „How long do you intend to sleep?" „My duty is done, let me sleep..." he said in his sleep. „WAKE UP YOU LAZY HUMAN!" the voice screamed, surprising him, which lead to him waking up. „Damn it! I said let …." He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his house or even in Crysta. The sun was shining on his back from a hole above the ceiling. He couldn't remember how he got to a place like this. He noticed that he was lying on some golden flowers. He did not know if he should be happy or sad. He thought he finished his duty but apparently, there was something left to do. He looked around but could not see anybody. „This is strange..." he said to himself. „I'm sure I heard a voice but there's nobody around." Ark noticed that his appearance changed a bit. His golden-brown hair was longer than before and it reached down to his chest. His clothes had not changed much. He wears a headbone with a small blue stone instead of the large one he used to have. Around his neck, he wore a red scarf. His shoulder pads were simply brown without any special design. He wore a green shirt under his brown leather armor which had some geometric figures on it without any special meaning to them. He still wore his baggy red trousers which were held by a cloth belt. Both ends of the cloth belt were hanging around in front of him but would not disturb him in battle. On his arm, he wore some red straps. His shoes were in a bright yellow color. „Aww man, I hope my friends will still recognize me," he said to himself. „If my friends are even here... This place looks so old and I've traveled around the whole world. I've never seen any place like this before." He did not believe that he would really find some old friends in a place he has never heard of. „Well at least it is not like that strange Astarica place. I still don't know what that was back there. Maybe an alternate reality? Well it was definitely weird. Anyway, I think I should start exploring." With that said he started walking. He went into a strange room with nothing inside. At the other side of the room, a white light momentarily blinded him and then he could see something like an entrance. The entrance could be reached by the stairs which were at the right and left side of it. But at the beginning of the stairs there was a yellow light. Out of curiosity he went to the light and reached into it. The light changed into a book and Ark could see his name on it. „The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with courage." Those words began echoing in his head. A closer look and he could see his LV written in the book. His LV was 50. He didn't know if that was good or bad so he just ignored it. He went up the stairs and went into the next room. He saw a stone tablet on the wall, some kind of switches on the ground and a lever on the wall. The door to the other room was already open. It did not took to long for him to realize this was supposed to be a puzzle. He read the stone tablet „Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both don't dare walk the middle road." Ark looked at the switches and noticed that the only switches that were pressed were the one not in the middle. The stone tablet seemed to give a hint how to solve the puzzle. „I guess somebody else was before me here and solved all the puzzles. Lucky me," Ark said to himself, and just went to the next room. There was another puzzle but Ark just ignored it. It was already solved so there was nothing he could solve. Also, the puzzles seemed a bit too easy. He noticed the yellow arrow marks at the walls directly beside the levers. „Are those even puzzles?" he asked himself that. On the next room, he saw a dummy but it was torn in half. The cotton was scattered all over the place. „Geez... Someone must've over done their training." There was nothing else to notice in the room. Ark thought about cleaning that mess up but he decided against it. He had more important things to do. He went into the next room and his path was blocked by spikes erected from the ground. He thought the puzzles had all been solved but this one was not. Or else might've set itself back to it's original function. He read the stone tablet on the wall next to the puzzle. „The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." With that in mind he went back to the western room and looked around. Then he noticed on the ground some more highlighted tablets. He tried to memorize the formation and walk back to the spikes. As he began to set foot on the spikes they immediately went down. Now Ark understood how the puzzle worked and walked through without any problems. The next few rooms were pretty easy. Even though he fell down in a room with cracked ground, he easily memorized the path. These puzzles were a bit too easy. Ark walked across the correct path and ignored the next puzzle since it was already solved. He noticed cheese lying idly on a table in the next room which didn't look too fresh. But there was another golden Light. He touched it and a voice echoed in his head „Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese … It fills you with Courage." „Oh god, I hope not..." He responded to the voice. The book appeared and his name was written down there again. Ark still did not know what use the book will have. The path split in the next room and he went straight first and saw a sign in the room. „Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders and their families." Ark looked through his pocket and noticed that he had no money with him. He sighed and decided to go the other way, since without money he could not buy from the spider bake sale. „Aww... And I really wanted some food, too... Well I'm sure I will find something sooner or later!" he said to himself and continues his adventure. The next few rooms were not really interesting to him. They just were empty and the puzzles were solved. „The puzzle with the perspective is interesting but too bad it is already solved," he said to himself. The next unique thing he saw was a tree. He found it interesting that a tree was underground, however, it appeared dead. He saw another light, and since it didn’t hurt to touch them, he just did it. „Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you courage" the very same voice echoed in his head. Once again, his name and LV appeared. He walked into the house the voice described since the door was just wide open. „Hello! Is anyone here?" he yelled while he entered it. But nobody came. „Strange. It does not look like it's deserted." He starts smelling something sweet. He followed the scent through the living room and directly into the Kitchen. He saw the Pie where a piece of it was left. The Pie still looked fresh and he tried a piece of it. „Woah, that's good." he said. He rummaged around the kitchen for the kitchen knife but could not find it. He looked in the fridge and saw that there was chocolate and took it. He would prefer some healthier food but he had to take whatever he could find. He went to the living room and saw the book shelf. It had lots of books with snail facts or books themed on snails, but there was one book that didn't look the same. Ark then examined the differing book. It said, 'MONSTER HISTORY' in bold letters on the front. Ark took the Monster History book out of the bookshelf and started reading. „Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our home, which we named… Home. As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names." Ark sat down at the big settlement and gather his thoughts. As he was thinking he took the chocolate and removed the wrapping from it. „HEY THAT'S MY CHOCOLATE!" He heard a voice yelling at him as he was about to sink his teeth into it. He looked around and then saw in front of him a child in a green pullover with a single yellow stripe and brown shorts. They also had red eyes and brown hair. Ark gave the child the chocolate and they immediately started to eat it. „I'm sorry, little one. The Great Ark didn't want to steal chocolate from a child" he said. „My name is Ark. What's yours, kid?" „I'm not gonna tell you my name yet" the child said. „Well that's okay." Ark responded in a polite manner. „Anyway do you know where I can find the barrier? I want to destroy it." The kid looked surprised when Ark said it casually like it was an easy task. „Do you really think you can destroy it that easily?" the Kid stared with it's dark red eyes into the eyes of Ark. „I think it shouldn't be impossible for the Legendary Hero" the kid started to laugh as Ark finished his sentence very casually. „I think I will have lots of fun with you, 'Legendary Hero'." The kid said. „Well I can show you the way to it but that is all I will do." „Thanks, kid" Ark said with a smile on his face. „Do you mind if I take a look in your house a bit more?" „Take your time" the kid does not have any problems with it. Ark found a room which he supposed was the room of a child. He thought it must be the nameless kid's room but he noticed that the toys were dusty like they were not used a while ago. One other room he came across was locked and had a note on it that read ”Room under renovations." Ark went into the last room and saw a diary which had lots of puns in it that he didn't enjoy. The room looked like it was for an adult. He did not find anything else interesting in the room and decided to go down some stairs he saw in the foyer. When he got down there, he saw a long pathway and walked along it until he reached a door. But right before the door was a huge pile of dust. „This is the exit of the ruins." The kid said. „Okay and why is that huge amount of dust right in front of it?" asked Ark, wondering why there was such a huge amount here. As he walked to it a monster soul appeared from out of the dust pile and took the form of a female goat, but it was transparent. „Greetings, Human." the goat said „I am or rather, I was Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." „Nice to meet you Toriel. I'm Ark the Legendary Hero." he responded casually. „Your Magic allows me to talk to you in this form before my soul will vanish. Please listen to my last words." Ark just nodded. „There is a another human who started to kill all the monster in the underground. I plead with you to stop the child. I'm sorry that you have to clean up my mess human. They killed me not too long ago, while I tried preventing them from leaving the ruins because I was worried about them. But, in reality, all I did was try to protect the underground. I could've stopped them, but… they were only a child..." „Don't worry, Toriel. The great Hero Ark will fulfill your demand and will even break the barrier to set the monsters free." „Thank… you…." the instant the transparent goat woman smiled, it began to disappear. Now, there was a moment of awkward silence between Ark and the kid. „Okay, how did you do that?" The kid asked, breaking the silence with a question. Ark knew what the kid meant „That is just a trait of mine. I didn't really think about it but I think it is because I was created by a god." „Do you think I am stupid?" the kid replied angrily to Ark's casual answer. „There is no god so don't give me that crap! Just say it and don't tell me lies you jerk!" Ark sighed. „Well I won't force you to believe me, but what benefit would it bring me to tell lies?" he asked the kid. The kid did not know how to respond. „Whatever" the kid said. „Let's get moving." They both walked towards the exit of the ruins. Ark opened the door and was surprised that on the other side of the door there was someone already waiting…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to Superg777 and Twonky for the final edit. You can support Twonky with this link https://undercards.net/SignUp?ref=44286


	3. The Demonic Child

Terratale

Chapter 2

The Demonic Child

Sunlight shines through the windows in the bright room where your life will be judged by a certain person. But right now, that person wasn't there anymore and had gone to a different place. It was empty but still built up the tension you felt when you passed through the room. The room leads to the King's throne. But this time a girl was coming from the King's throne room. She was running like her life depended on it and her face showed the fear she felt. Blood that dripped from her body dyed the floor of the bright room red. Loud laughter could be heard from the throne room coming closer to the girl. The girl tripped and fell to the ground. A boy entered the room, holding a bloody knife. „Tell me Chara." He had a wide smile on his face, his eyes giving off his urge to stab something. „Who is now in control?" Chara was frightened to death and tried to get up. „Oh, what's wrong Chara?" the boy said maliciously. „It's not like I'm going to kill you. After all, you are already dead. So, instead, I'm going to hurt you until I am satisfied." That was the part the made Chara scared the most. She finally realized that it was a terrible idea to tell him to kill everyone. She thought she could take his soul. His DETERMINATION was stronger than even her own. He had lost his mind while killing all his friend knowing that he always could reset and they won't remember anything at all. Chara could not control him anymore and saw her mistake. Even as a ghost she despised humanity more than ever. She felt her sins crawling on her back. Her eyes were tearing up and her power left her completely. She just wanted her new family be happy but it did not work. It was nothing new for her since everything she tried to do, she had failed to finish them correctly in the end. The boy was about to stab her when she heard a strange sound. The next thing she knew she was lying on her grave, the golden flowers at the beginning of the ruins, the place where she lands when she had fallen down. To her surprise the boy was not here. Instead, there was another human lying on her grave. But this time it was an Adult. She didn't want to trust humans again. So, she decided to use him and tried to wake him up. As soon as he woke up, she tried to talk to him, but it seemed he could not hear or see her. It was strange how he had responded to her in his sleep but now he couldn't communicate with her. Chara tried it over and over again and it finally worked when they were in Toriel's house. He didn't care about the chocolate at all and gave it to Chara. Chara was surprised that he was easy to handle but didn't like the fact that he was cocky as hell. He was an adult but Chara questioned if he could really kill someone who has DETERMINATION. The light he used was talking about courage. So at least he was brave, which explained his cocky attitude. Chara decided not to believe a thing he told about himself. After all it sounded way too good to be true. *Legendary Hero, Gods. If they really existed then I wouldn't have to suffer at all.* The adult human seemed to be an easy target for Chara to manipulate. She hopes that she doesn't mess up this time. She was surprised when Toriel appeared in front of them and let the adult human pass. He seems to be serious about breaking the barrier but Chara already knew that was impossible.

The door opened and Ark saw a boy standing in the snow with a knife. „Oh, there you are Chara!" the boy said with a malicious smile. „And you even brought me a gift. You are a good pet. Now wait there and watch me kill this human." Ark noticed that it must been the human Toriel was talking about. He didn't have to be a genius to notice that. Chara didn't say anything so far, so Ark decided to chat with him. „So, you are the one who is killing all the monsters here?" „Aww did my pet tell you that? Don't worry, I can just RESET and then it is like nothing happened at all." That was some good information Ark got there right now, but he did not quite understand the power of the boy. „What do you mean by 'reset'?" Ark asked him hoping that he will get a good explanation out of him. „Oh looks like my pet doesn't trust you at all. If it did it would had told you about my powers. But even if you knew what I am capable of, you cannot stop my DETERMINATION." At least Ark got some information out of him. He has a power called Determination and can 'reset', which is something Ark still doesn't quite understand. Suddenly out of nowhere the kid disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ark and stabbed him into the stomach, laughing maniacally while pulling his knife out. Ark fell backwards to the ground and couldn't comprehend what just happened. Chara was cursing in her head. The human she tried to manipulate seems to be completely useless. „Ah, that was refreshing!" the boy exclaimed. „It is a very good feeling to stab something with meat. But do not worry Chara, you will still be my favourite pet."

*What the hell was that? Is the kid even human? He's more like a demon.* Ark was caught in his thoughts. He heard a familiar voice in his head. „What the hell are you doing Ark?" It was the voice of his partner who traveled along with him. „How can you get beaten up by a child? You are greater than him, y'know. You are the one who created Heaven and Earth, the Legendary Hero, you are already on the level of a god. So get up and fight!" *Thank you. * He responded and could feel his power coming back to him.

The boy was about to stab Chara when suddenly a blue spear pierced his chest and was then pulled out. Chara reacted and ran to hide behind Ark. The boy was smiling. „OH, how I missed this pain." He said. The snow that he stood in was dyed in red blood. He was looking at the place where he stabbed Ark but didn't see a wound. „Oh, interesting. You can use magic? I think we will have lots of fun, what do you think?" The boy tried to stab Ark again but this time Ark vanished alongside with Chara to build some distance. He usually did not use Magic but he still could do some useful tricks. He was holding the Crystal Spear in his hand. It was a spear coated in a beautiful midnight blue. It was not as strong as the other weapons in Ark’s arsenal, but its healing ability worked fine in the underground. That was how his wound was healed. It didn't make him invincible. „How are you still alive? Wait… That weapon and that magic... Who exactly are you?" Ark smiled „I thought I already told you that I am the Legendary Hero." The boy smiled „Hello, Legendary Hero. I'm Frisk and I'm the Demon who comes when people call its name." „Then you know that the Hero always wins at the end, right?" „Not in this timeline." said Frisk in a demonic voice while playing with the knife. „It is after all kill or be killed. And you can not kill me since I have DETERMINATION!" „We should retreat! Even if you kill him he will just LOAD and then we have to fight him over and over again until he predicts all your moves and you get defeated!" Ark still didn’t know what these two are talking about. „Load, reset, determination. All those words do not make sense at all. But even though I don't understand any of these words, I understand what I must do. I have to stop you." Ark pointed the spear at the demon called Frisk. The wound he dealt to the demon didn’t bother the demon at all. *Is this ‘determination’ power that strong?* He thought to himself as the demon began rushing towards him. Ark rotated his spear single handedly and swung the spear down at Frisk horizontally. The demon jumped over the swing and tried to attack Ark from above. Ark could not move away otherwise Chara would be wounded. Ark dropped his weapon, at the same time, it vanished. He held up his arms and a midnight blue energy shield appear which collided with the knife and launched the demon away. „That was close." Ark said. This battle was different from all he fought so far. He fought against demons, monster parasites and even against a god. But this demon who used to be a human was quite different. It was a child but it fought so well. It was like he was trained to kill. „Hmm... I thought you would use more magic." the Demon was playing with the knife again. „Well it looks like I'll just have to put more pressure on you. Then you will fight me with all the power you have." Chara asked „Hey aren't we gonna retreat? It is not like you have a chance against him." causing Ark to look at her face for a brief moment. He noticed that her face was covered with fear. It was hard for Ark to fight while protecting someone. It is not like it was his first time but this time the opponent should not be underestimated. It could mean his death. Ark charged toward the child. The spear appeared as he was about to swing it diagonally. The demon smiled and stepped back. Ark didn't stop and tried to pressure him. Every attack he did the demon dodged or blocked with the knife. It was the first time for Ark not be able to land a successful hit on the enemy. Ark noticed that the demon was about to attack and he jumped back. The strike of the demon missed its target by a hair. Ark’s armor got a scratch. „I told you. You do not stand a chance against him!" Chara yelled. „But retreating is also not an option." Ark yelled back. „Ugh... Looks like I'll have to punish my pet later." Frisk said „But why do you hold back? You almost died just now and unlike me you can not reset." „'Reset' this and 'reset' that..." Ark said angrily. „I don't know what you guys are talking about, but it looks like simple attacks won't work against you." Ark shocked himself with his magic for a moment. „That was hilarious. You can not even use magic properly, and you shocked yourself." the demon said while laughing. Ark tapped the dull side of his spear. The ground began to rumble and shake. The demon was surprised by that and when he looked at Ark, suddenly, bolts of lightning shot at him, shocking him upon contact. It was not like the magic dealt lots of damage, but it made him unable to move. Chara was astonished by that combination of magic. But she noticed that his magic attacks did not help much at all. They did not seem that powerful. In fact, Ark knew how to use magic but never trained up on it since he never really needed it. „Just as I thought." Ark said. „His body is still human." Frisk stood up again. „You are not taking me seriously, are you? I even let you hit me and then you can not even kill me?" This was surprising for Ark. The demon let those attacks hit him? He did not quite understand that, why he would let himself get hit. Without any warning the Demon suddenly appeared in front of him before. When Ark went to move he found himself stabbed in the heart. The Demon was laughing and Ark was falling once again to the ground. „Aww that was a bit fun, I guess." the demon said and turned to Chara. Chara face was covered with fear. „Now let's continue where we have left off." Frisk walked slowly to Chara. Chara was shaking out of fear. They did not want to relive the pain Frisk once dealt them. As Frisk was about to stab Chara she heard a strange noise. The same noise she heard before. Frisk's knife was about to stab her but Chara vanished at that moment. „Aww how did my pet learn that trick?" asked Frisk to himself. He looked around and noticed that the corpse of Ark was also not there. „Well whatever. Then I'm going to go kill Papyrus." He said and started walking into the direction of a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to Superg777 and Twonky for the final edit. You can support Twonky with this link https://undercards.net/SignUp?ref=44286


	4. CONTINUANCE

Terratale

Chapter 3

CONTINUANCE

Ark opened his eyes. He saw a girl and a goat monster standing on his legs. The goat boy had a similar fashion style as the girl. A single yellow stripe on his green pullover. They were standing on a golden flowerbed. The girl plucked a flower and started to eat it. Her face showed that the flower tasted disgusting but she still forces herself to eat them. Ark didn’t understand what was happening. He asked himself why the girl would poison herself that much and the goat monster did not try to stop them. He could not hear what they were talking about he could only see their action. The goat monster seemed worried about the girl and his eyes looked like they were about to cry. The girl started to puke but as soon as she was done puking she continued eating them. „STOP IT!“ Ark yelled but they could not hear him. He was just an observer. The scene changed. He saw the girl lying on the bed surrounded by other goat monsters. There was the goat boy from before, Toriel which he met in the ruins and another big one who he was seeing for the first time. They all looked worried for the human girl. Ark did not need to hear words to understand what is happening. The girl got sick from eating those flowers. He still did not know why the girl did something that stupid. She had a happy family so why was she hurting herself? Toriel and the big goat monster left the room leaving the girl and the goat kid alone. The goat kid was crying but the girl was smiling even though she was in pain. Her eyes started to slowly close and the goat boy started screaming. Ark could only see it but not hear it. It was painful for him to watch it and not be able to do anything. The monsters, while still crying, absorbed the soul of the human and the monster changed into an adult. The goat monster took the girl and left the room. Ark followed him and then he saw the barrier. The monster walked through it with ease. He went to a nearby village. Ark noticed that the village was not that technically advanced and realized it that he saw was memories. The monster was standing in a golden flower field but when the humans saw the monster it got attacked. Instead of fighting back the monster ran away while holding the girl in his arms. He went back to the underground but collapsed after he enter the barrier. He then realized who the girl was but he could not believe it. It was Chara yet she seemed so alive when he was together with her.

 

Chara found themselves in front of Toriel’s house. „That was close“ she sighed. „But actually, what was that noise? I heard it before. Well it saved me once again.“ A book appeared out of nowhere and opened itself. Chara hold the book and she read „Ark LV 50?!?!?!“ She screamed out of surprised. After her scream, Ark came out of the book and felt on Chara. Chara was lying on the ground while Ark was on top of her. Arks could balance himself with putting his hand beside Chara’s head. His face was really close to Chara’s and that make her face turn red. Ark looked into Chara’s eyes deeply. He was caught in his own tough. *If she is dead why is her soul still here? What did she try to do back then?* „Would you mind moving?“ Chara whispered to him and got Ark’s attention but he was not listening. „What did you said?“ he asked. „I SAID GET OFF ME YOU STUPID HERO“ she yelled at him. „Alright alright“ he said and stood up. He held out a hand to Chara to get her up but she refused to take it and got up herself. „You know nobody will like a girl who just screams randomly at people“ said Ark. Chara was shocked that he just said that like he did nothing wrong. In Ark’s defense he does not get women and that’s why he is a bit of a jerk to women. „I bet you do not even had a girlfriend you jerk“ She responded provoking. „I have one.“ Chara was at a loss for words. „Anyway, what actually happened? I’m sure I died“ Ark said. „I guess you saved her and then when you died you loaded. In other words you traveled back in time.“ Ark now understood what that load means. The book where it’s name appeared was a save point. Then when he died he returned to it so he loaded. „That is strange.“ Ark said „What is strange?“ Chara was wondering what Ark could mean. Ark runs into the house directly in to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Chara was running after him but was not as fast as him. „What is wrong with you?“ she asked. Ark looked at the pie which looked the same way when he tried of it. „I knew it. I did not load.“ Ark said. „HUH? But we are back here.“ „Yes we are. But then the chocolate would be here. I would have start talking to you in the house and not in front of it. Also I still have my power. If I would had loaded wouldn’t I have lost my power“ Chara had to absorb all the information but it made sense. „When you touched the book what did it say at the end?“ Ark was wondering why Chara wanted to know that but he had no reason to hide it. „It says something with courage, why?“ „So it is not DETERMINATION at all. So you can’t load but you can continue. So this would be a CONTINUANCE“ Ark shrugged „Whatever. We should hurry and find a way to stop the child.“ „Before that I want to know something.“ Ark looked confused as Chara’s eye was getting a darker red tone. „Why is your LV at 50? You should have been able to win against him with your LV“ Ark remembered that he saw his LV but it did not disturb him. „What does LV means and why should that decide my battle?“ Chara was surprised. *His LV is so high and yet he does not know what it means. Or is he playing dumb? But he seems completely sane to me.* Chara sighed. „LV stands for Level Of Violence or LOVE for short. It is raised by EXP also known as execution points“ Ark nodded. „On my journey to resurrect the world I fought all kind of things. Demons, zombies, wild animals, robots and other things. I guess that’s how my LV reached that high. Any more questions?“ Chara was confused. She did not know if she could trust him or not. He seems so nice and caring yet he was a jerk in her eyes. Also his LV was higher than Frisk ever was yet he still lost. She did not like that fact. It was just to strange for her that he did not care about that. „Were you even fighting seriously?“ Chara asked him while staring at him with a suspicious look. Ark sighed and went downstairs. „HEY where are you going?“ Chara asked and run after him. „Isn’t it obvious“ he responded. „I’m going to fight him until I will win“ Ark was looking in front of him and his face showed his determination to defeat the demon. „You can’t win!“ Chara yelled at him. „He will just LOAD and then kill you over and over again! Where is the point in fighting someone who you can’t defeat?“ „It is not about I can defeat him or not. Somebody has to stop him. I’m sure I will find a way to stop him!“ Ark opened the door once again that lead outside the ruins. As he expected the floor was still red from the battle. He looked around and saw something shiny in a bush next to the entrance. He took a closer look and found a camera in the bush. „It seems somebody was watching us“ he said and started to make some funny faces.

 

 

„NO WAY“ Yelled a yellow lizard who was sitting in front of a large computer. She started choking on the instant noodles she was yelling. „Alphys Darling you should eat carefully. We do not want to hear that you died while eating something.“ A robotic voice entered the room. The body that came with the voice was a grey box rolling in on a single small wheel. Attached to the box were a lot of different buttons, and 2 arms. The room it entered was looking very messy which was nothing new for the robot. Here and there was trash laying around. „Mettaton you saw the humans fighting each other right?“ „Of course darling. You were drooling for the adult one“ „… u-hm t-t-that’s not the p-point.“ The lizard responded „You saw that  he ….. died r-r-right-t?“ The robot nodded „What are you trying to say darling?“ „Well uhm how s-should I put it. J-j-just take at look at this screen.“ The robot rolled over and took a closer look. He saw the human making silly faces. „It looks like your new crush has noticed the camera.“ The lizard was speechless for a moment. „… Anyway I think we should bring him here. He may be helpful“ With that said the lizard took out a phone and start to call someone. It did not take to long until the phone was answered. „Hi, this is Dr. Alphys. There is someone I want you to bring me. He is at the entrance of the ruins. It is a human adult. Don’t worry he won’t attack you probably. Also avoid the human child at all cost. Yeah it is very dangerous. Thank you for your assistance“ The lizard hung the phone up and layed it on the table. „I hope we are doing the right thing.“ Muttered the lizard.

 

 

„What are you actually doing there? “asked Chara with an annoyed face. Ark did not respond to the question. „What is the point of making the silly faces?“ Ark stopped making them and started walking. „If they watched us they know that I died. So, I made sure that they see me again. And in this situation they need any reinforcement. Probably.“ „Probably?“ Chara hissed „You do not know anything. Monsters won’t trust a human! They are at war with humanity!“ Her voice was getting louder. Ark had seen her past and for him it did not look like they didn’t trust her. But he decided not to mention her past. It would make things awkward. Also, it would annoy him if Chara would trusted him even less than before. „Hey what’s that“ He said and saw something running towards them. It seemed like a boat or was it a cat? He could not really figure it out. On top of it a person in a black coat was riding it and they stopped in front of Ark. Ark tried to look inside the cloak but it was just black as nobody was supposed to identify the person in the cloak. „Dr.Alphys asked me to give you a ride to her place.“ Said the Riverperson. Chara was astonished. Ark’s Idea had worked. In none of their runs this had ever happened. Then she realized it. The things that happen now can not be predicted by her or Frisk since somebody else is messing with this timeline. „See they trust me. Well in this situation I think they will accept every bit of help they can get.“ Ark said. „Hello uhm…“ „Just  call me Riverperson“ „Okay Riverperson thanks for the ride“ Ark jumped on the boat/cat he was not sure what he would call it. He reached a hand out to Chara who glared at him with a distrustful look. She did not hide the fact that she did not trust the human’s ideas at all. But that was not all that she disliked about him. It annoyed her how easy going he was and he cocky he was like he could do everything, yet she took his hand. She wanted that him to trust her so it would be easier to use him. As soon as Chara and Ark were standing on the boat it turned around and started running really fast. Ark was surprised at how fast the boat/cat ran. It did not take much time until they reached the river. The boat cat jumped on the river and ran over the water. „Tra la la“ The Riverperson started suddenly singing. „When light and shadow come together, he shall rise again. Tra la la“ Chara heard the Riverperson many times but this was the first time that she heard that phrase. She looked at Ark whose pupils were getting smaller all of the sudden. Ark remembered this phrase. It was the same phrase as the one on the tombstone at the Hero’s Grave. Ark was wondering how the Riverperson knew that phrase. It seemed to him that the Riverperson was trying to give him advice. Ark realized then what the Riverperson meant. Before he had his final day his soul and his original soul split. *Am I the light or am I the shadow again? Will I meet him again? At least I got a clue which involves me. Maybe somebody else is the light or the shadow. All I know for now is that fighting that demon alone is not going to help much.* Ark was deep in his thoughts and did not notice that they arrived. Chara had to pinch his cheek so that he noticed and glared at him. „You should pay more attention to your surroundings“ she said angrily „I’m sorry. I was just lost in some thoughts.“ Chara loosened her grip and the both jumped out of the boat. „Thank you for the ride Riverperson“ Ark said and the Riverperson just nodded. Ark and Chara go straight and saw another light. Ark touched it and the book appeared. „Knowing that you might find new allies in the Lab fills you with courage.“ echoed in his head. Ark looks around and noticed that this area is warmer than in the snow area he was at before. Also, the ground looks like a wasteland. He head now to the giant building he can’t overlook which would be the place where Dr.Alphys wanted to meet him. He wanted to knock at the door but it opened automatic. „Oh how convenient“ he said. Ark went inside and Chara followed him. He saw a lizard sitting in front of a big screen. „Um excuse me“ he said. „But I am suppose to meet Dr.Alphys. „Oh y-y-you are already h-h-here. I am Dr.Alphys“ the lizard stuttered and got up from her place. „I’m Ark the Legendary Hero nice to meet you“ Ark said and offered her a hand. Ark noticed that Dr.Alphys was not paying attention to Chara who was right next to him. He realized that only Frisk and himself can see her.  The lizard took his hand a shake it. „We saw y-y-your fight and we would like to know how you are still alive.“ She asked him directly. Well there was no time for small talk since there was a maniac running around and killing everyone. „I think it is my soul power. I can continue from a save point or something like that. Although I can’t load or save. I can only continue my adventure.“ Ark explained how he understood the ability and Alphys had no problem following him. „I-i-if you don’t mind we would like to scan your soul. The ability could have some effect to your soul“ Ark nodded „Sure go ahead.“ A metallic box rolled into the room. „Hello Darling. I’m Mettaton and I’m going to check you out. If you were so nice and follow me please“ Ark was surprised that the robot had it’s own personality or at least it seems like one. Also, he was not sure if the robot was flirting with him „Well okay” he said and followed the robot into the next room. “Please lie down on this machine darling. It will be done quickly.” Ark listen to the roboteer and lie down. The robot pushed some buttons and Ark was getting a full body scan. The scan was quickly done. “Okay you can get up now Darling.” Said the metallic box. Ark got up and Mettaton lead him back to Alphys. She was staring at the screen which had the results of his scan. Ark saw an orange heart on the screen. “What is that?” he asked. “This is your soul.” The lizard responded. “Well your soul has a little crack in the middle. It should not affect you at all. But if it would grow bigger than it might affect you.” Ark nodded. “Can you tell me how the crack happened?” He asked Alphys. “Oh, Darling you don’t have to be a scientist to know how it happens. A crack can happen if you use too much power of your soul. They are not dangerous unless you overuse your soul power.  You need to give your soul some time to heal the cracks.” Ark had no problems following Mettaton’s explanation. Ark had an idea how he overused his soul but he could not prove it yet. Alphys switched the screens to the cameras placed around the snow area where Ark was not too long ago. There was a skeleton waiting and the human was approaching him. “Oh no, why did Papyrus not evacuate? Is he really planning to fight that monster alone?” Alphys asked herself. “He won’t fight back. He is too nice for that” Chara suddenly said. Ark did not even question what Chara said. He just trusts her words. “I will try to teleport myself there and fight him again. I can’t let him kill someone who is not willing to fight back.” Ark start concentrating his magic. He vaguely knows the area he wants to teleport so he was sure that it works since he just need to be close to him. Alphys wanted to say something but Ark already disappeared. Chara was left behind and she sighed. “Guess I have to wait for him until he returns” She said to herself. She knew that Alphys or Metatton could not hear her. “… How does he know that Papyrus is too nice?” asked Alphys herself. “He never met him.”

 

Ark found himself in an empty city. Nobody was in this city. Ark saw the demon walking out of the town. Ark was lucky that he didn’t get noticed yet.  As soon as he left the town a snowstorm came up and Ark could see a shadowy figure who started talking to the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to Twonky for the final edit. You can support Twonky with this link https://undercards.net/SignUp?ref=44286


End file.
